The present invention relates to an emergency eye/face wash, and more particularly to a portable gravity fed eye/face wash for flushing harmful material away from the eyes and face.
Numerous eye and face washing stations have been proposed over the years for administering to the needs of workers. For the most part, these stations are in wide use in factories and laboratories as well as other locations where the danger of injury to the eyes and face exists due to the splashing of chemicals, dust, dirt and other irritants which may be present in the work environment.
Stationary systems are usually connected to regular plant plumbing, and extended periods of non-use of these systems often causes drying of the nozzle and valve structures. Infrequent use also causes scale and corrosion to build on interior parts which can increase injury if sprayed into the eyes. Moreover, these drying effects and scale deposits often render stationary systems ineffective for their intended purpose.
Portable systems have a distinct advantage in that they can be transported to locations where eye/face wash systems are most needed. As conditions change these systems may be moved from one location to the next.
Although numerous portable systems have been proposed, they are often difficult to transport, particularly because of the water weight associated with them. Properly constructed handles and their locations are therefore critical. Moreover, at times gravity alone is insufficient to supply the necessary water volume to the spray heads in order to achieve the required flushing action. It is also important that the spray heads be protected during extended periods of non-use. These heads must be free of contamination when they are needed in an emergency.